IF I DIE, I NEVER LET YOU GO
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Walaupun aku mati, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jika kau mau pergi meninggalkan aku, sembuhkan dulu hatiku. Agar aku tak merasakan sakitnya, kalau tidak aku tak sanggup bertahan hidup. Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu 2am Jugodo mot bonae. Cast WonKyu


Tittle : If I Die, I Never Let You Go

Cast : WonKyu

Genre : Drama, Sad

Rated : T

Summary : Walaupun aku mati, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jika kau mau pergi meninggalkan aku, sembuhkan dulu hatiku. Agar aku tak merasakan sakitnya karena kalau tidak aku tak sanggup bertahan hidup. Terinspirasi dari lagunya 2am Jugodo mot bonae.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun aku masih muda, semua sakit tetap sama saja

Walaupun kau bilang tak tahu dunia ini seperti apa

Aku tahu sakit ini

.

.

"Hyung lihat! Lumba-lumba nya lucu banget ya?" ucap seorang namja berwajah manis dengan sangat riang gembira.

"Hem." Sayang keriangan namja manis tadi hanya dibalas dengan dehaman singkat dari sang namja tampan yang kalau dilihat-lihat pastilah namja chingu dari si namja manis tadi.

"Wah…Lihat itu Siwon hyung! Lumba-lumbanya loncat-loncat. Wuaahh.." namja manis tadi semakin terkagum-kagum melihat hewan kesukaannya melakukan serangkaian atraksi.

"Diam Kyu! Kau ini berisik sekali. Lihat dan nikmati saja. Dasar Pengganggu." Ucap Siwon namja dingin yang merupakan namja chingu dari namja manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun tadi.

'Kenapa kau selalu begini padaku hyung? Tak tahukah kau aku sakit karena semua sikapmu padaku? Apa kau tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku hyung?' batin Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menonton dalam diam. Siwon yang terus sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk menahan rasa sakit di hatinya karena sang namja chingu.

.

.

.

Kau bilang aku akan baik-baik saja

Tapi kenapa kamu bohong?

Kapan sakit di hati ini akan membaik?

.

.

"Maaf tuan Cho. Saya saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi kanker yang menyerang hati anda sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Kalau tak segera mendapat donor, ini akan membahayakan nyawa anda." Kata dokter member penjelasan tentang penyakit Kyuhyun.

"Begitu ya dok? Baiklah saya permisi dulu, terima kasih dok. Dan anda tak perlu repot-repot mencarikan pendonor hati untuk saya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melenggang pergi.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke apartement yang ia tinggali bersama sang namja chingu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sambil merenungi nasibnya. Kyuhyun yang sejak dulu telah menderita penyakit membahayakan membuat ia menjadi tak memiliki semangat hidup. Kedua orang tuanya telah pergi mendahuluinya menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa semenjak Kyuhyun berumur 12 tahun karena sebuahy kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar semakin terpuruk hingga berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

FLASH BACK

"Tuhan, kenapa kau mengambil mereka dariku? Kenapa tidak mengambilku saja? Kyuhyun takut sendirian Tuhan."

Saat ini Kyuhyun telah berdiri di sebuah gedung tinggi bersiap untuk menjatuhkan diri sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata seorang namja tampan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang Choi Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu tuan." Kata Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Ini urusanku karena ini gedung milikku. Apa kau berniat bunuh diri eoh?" kata Siwon kesal, tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar merasa khawatir. Khawatir karena ia takut namja yang sudah menyita perhatiannya ini nekat bunuh diri. Jujur, Siwon merasa tertarik dengan namja manis ini dan merasa ingin melindunginya.

"Iya aku memang akan bunuh diri. Jangan menghalangiku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, tapi jangan bunuh diri di gedung ku. Lagi pula kau pikir bunuh diri dapat menyelesaikan semuanya? Itu hanya akan membuat mu semakin menderita. Tuhan tak menyukai orang yang suka menyia-nyia kan hidupnya. Kau hanya akan masuk neraka." Ceramah seorang Choi Siwon. #Wonppa emang cocok jadi pendeta

"Yah, jangan menceramahiku. Aku cuma nggak mau sendirian didunia ini. Tuhan udah ngambil umma dan appa, tapi Tuhan tak mau mengambilku juga. Kyuhyun takut sendirian." Kini Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia merasa pusing, pandangannya pun mengabur sampai ia merasa semuanya gelap dan ia pun pingsan.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun pingsan pun menjadi semakin panic. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun keruangannya dan menidurkan Kyuhyun di sofa. Sejenak Siwon terkagum-kagum dengan wajah manis Kyuhyun, membuatnya tanpa sadar mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kini Siwon telah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Kyuhyun dan melumatnya perlahan. Kyuhyun yang merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bibirnya pun sontak terbangun. Ia benar-benar kaget karena kini ia tengah dicium oleh orang yang belum ia kenal, tapi jujur Kyuhyun akui kalau ini benar-benar nikmat membuatnya tanpa sadar malah membalas ciuman tersebut. Siwon yang merasa ciumannya terbalas pun kaget dan bahagia. Hingga akhirnya merekapun berciuman lama sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen yang membuat ciuman mereka terputus.

"Mianhe, aku lancang sudah menciummu tanpa se ijinmu. Oh ya, Choi Siwon imnida." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum mempesona.

"Tak apa hyung. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kata Kyuhyun malu-malu di sertai semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saja.

"Yeppo.." ucap Siwon reflek karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin dihiasi semburat merah.

Jujur Siwon kini benar-benar telah terjerat dengan pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon ingin memilikinya dan melindunginya karena tak ingin kehilangan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang kau kesepian di dunia ini. Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu untuk menjalani hidup. Jujur aku merasa kau ditakdirkan hanya untukku Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghae.." kata Siwon mantab.

"Tapi kita kan baru kenal hyung. Aku…aku…" kata Kyuhyun gugup dan kaget mendengar ucapan seorang Choi Siwon, namja yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Tapi aku serius. Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama, aku tak ingin kau berbuat nekat lagi. Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Siwon lembut yang dibalas anggukan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa begitu nyaman berada di sisi Siwon, berada di pelukan hangat seorang Choi Siwon. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun tinggal di apartement bersama Siwon. Keduanya hidup dengan sangat bahagia, dimata Kyuhyun Siwon adalah sosok yang sangat lembut sampai pada suatu hari sesuatu yang Kyuhyun takutkan terjadi.

Saat itu Siwon pulang sangat malam, ia pulang dalam kaedaan mabuk dan berantakkan.

"Kau darimana hyung? Kenapa baru pulang? Dan kenapa kau berantakan begini? Kau mabuk ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntut.

Karena kesal Siwon pun menampar Kyuhyun kencang dan memaki-makinya.

"Apa urusanmu hah? Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku." Marah Siwon setelah menampar Kyuhyun.

Sejak saat itu Siwon selalu pulang malam, ia tak pernah lagi memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Tak jarang Siwon pulang dengan membawa seorang gadis. Membuat sakit dihati Kyuhyun bertambah. Siwonnya telah berubah, tak seperti dulu lagi.

FLASH BACK END

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpamu?

Maka, aku…

.

.

'Aku tak sanggup lagi hyung. Kenapa dulu kau menghalangi ku untuk bunuh diri? Kenapa kau memberikan harapan palsu padaku hyung' batin Kyuhyun sedih. Lagi-lagi Siwon tak pulang ke rumah dengan alasan sibuk meeting.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat mencintai Siwonnya. Siwonlah yang membuat Kyuhyun bertahan hidup selama ini. Melawan kanker hati yang ia derita sendirian. Ya, Siwon tak pernah tau kalau selama ini Kyuhyunnya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, Siwon malah menambah sakit di hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau mendorongku pergi

Ku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai akhir

Jadi kau tak akan bisa pergi kemanapun

Jika kau begitu ingin pergi, bohongi saja aku

Bilang padaku kita akan bertemu lagi besok, senyumlah dan bilang 'sampai jumpa besok'

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus mengganggu hidupku Cho Kyuhyun?" bentak Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang kini hanya bisa menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah. Kyuhyun selalu berpura-pura tegar dihadapan Siwon, berusaha menunjukkan pada Siwon bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja karena ia tak ingin Siwon semakin membencinya.

" Maaf kalau aku mengganggu hidupmu Siwon hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melepasmu." Kata Kyuhyun tepat dihadapan Siwon.

PLAKK

Tapi apa yang Kyuhyun dapatkan? sebuah tamparan dari orang yang selama ini ia anggap malaikat pelindungnya. Lengkap sudah semua penderitaan Kyuhyun, ia berharap penyakit kanker hati yang ia derita ini bertambah parah seiring dengan bertambahnya luka di hatinya. Sehingga ia dapat pergi dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Bilang padaku kalau keinginanmu untuk putus itu hanya bercanda,

Atau kalau tidak aku….

.

.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi denganmu Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang jauhi aku! Kita putus! Cukup sampai disini saja semuanya. Pergi dari hadapanku!" bentak Siwon telak.

Kyuhyun kini benar-benar merasa mati. Hidupnya berakhir cukup sampai disini. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan apartement yang ia tempati bersama Siwon. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang sudah tak lama lagi itu sendiri di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa kau datang padaku, dan menyuruhku menjalani hidup sendiri?

Pokoknya aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa…..

.

.

"Aku tak tahan lagi hyung, aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu kalau akhirnya kau menyuruhku untuk menjalani semuanya sendiri?"isak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu ia tak akan sanggup lagi bertahan karena satu-satunya yang telah membuatnya untuk bertahan kini seolah menyuruhnya untuk menyerah.

Disisi lain, Siwon sedang merenungi semuanya. Ia baru menyadari betapa ia benar-benar membutuhkan namja yang telah ia usir. Siwon menyesal, sangat menyesal karena baru menyadari bahwa betapa ia sangat merindukan dan mencintai Kyuhyun. Siwon pun berniat untuk mencari Kyuhyunnya dan meminta maaf, tetapi saat membuka pintu apartement siwon di kejutkan oleh seorang tamu yang menggunakan jas putih seperti seorang dokter.

"Maaf, benarkah ini kediaman tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Benar, ini memang rumah Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa ya? Anda siapa?" Tanya Siwon. Jujur Siwon merasa mendadak perasaanya jadi tidak enak. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyunnya.

"Maaf, tapi anda siapanya Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Saya hyungnya, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Siwon menuntut.

"Begini tuan, tuan Cho Kyuhyun sedang mengalami masa kritis, sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia butuh dukungan dari keluarganya. Kondisi nya sangat lemah dan saya lihat selama ini ia selalu menangis dan kesepian, ia berkata bahwa ia tak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Jadi, saya berinisiatif untuk datang ke rumahnya. Apa anda tidak tahu soal penyakit tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

'Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku tak tahu kalau ternyata selama ini Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit kanker hati? Apa sebegitu jahatnya diriku selama ini? Tuhan ku mohon jangan ambil Kyuhyun ku.' Kata siwon dalam hati.

Hospital

Kini Siwon telah berada di rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun di rawat. Kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Siwon ambruk saat melihat Kyuhyunnya terbaring tak berdaya dengan banyak kabel yang tertempel di tubuhnya.

"Mianhe Jeongmal mianhe. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tau aku salah, aku tau kalau selama aku jahat padamu. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tak menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Mianhe….. kalau bisa aku ingin menggantikan posisimu Kyu. Mianhe" sesal Siwon. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan tak pantas.

.

.

.

Walaupun aku mati, aku tak akan melepasmu

Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskanmu

Jika kau mau pergi meninggalkanku, sembuhkan dulu hatiku

Biar aku tidak merasakan sakitnya, jadi aku tetap bisa hidup

Karena jika kamu tidak bisa, aku tak kan bisa hidup lagi

.

.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui orang yang sangat ia cintai kini berada di sisinya menggenggam tangannya, reflek Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan satunya yang tidak digenggam Siwon untuk membelai lembut surai hitam milik Siwon.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini hyung? Apa Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padaku agar aku bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Siwon yang tertidur di kursi sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun merasa ada yang membelai lembut rambutnya pun mulai terbangun. Ia senang Kyuhyunnya sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyu, bertahanlah. Mianhe aku telah sangat menyakitimu. Kembalilah padaku Kyu, kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji untuk menjagamu dengan baik. Aku memang bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan mu Kyu. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe aku be….mmmpt"

Kini Kyuhyun mencium Siwon dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Siwon yang pada awalnya cukup merasa kaget pun mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah lembutnya. Karena merasa Kyuhyunnya sudah kehabisan nafas, Siwon pun melepas ciumannya.

"Kyu, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Ungkap Siwon dengan serius. Kali ini Siwon benar-benar yakin hanya Kyuhyun lah yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini tak ada yang lain.

"Nado hyung. Hyung, bolehkah aku minta agar kau memelukku hyung."

Tanpa basa-basi Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Entah mengapa Siwon merasa kalau Kyuhyunnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Goma…wo hyungie. Sa…rang…hae."

Siwon merasa tubuh Kyuhyun semakin melemah dan dingin. Ya, Kyuhyun telah tenang sekarang di pelukan orang yang sangat ia cintai, malaikat pelindungnya.

Piiiiiiiip….

.

.

.

Walaupun aku mati aku tak akan melepasmu

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Siwon menyesal tak sempat membahagiakan Kyuhyun semasa hidupnya, tetapi malah selalu menyakiti Kyuhyunnya. Kini Siwon berada di samping gundukan tanah yang terdapat nisan yang bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, meskipun Kyuhyunnya telah tiada, tetapi cintanya akan selalu ada di hati seorang Choi SIwon. Begitu pun Kyuhyun, meskipun kini ia telah mati tapi ia tak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Siwon.

.

.

.

END

Maaf kalau disini aku buat Kyu nya mati dan Siwonnya jadi jahat banget.

Maaf juga kalau jelek.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Makasih….


End file.
